Une dernière fois
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Juste une dernière fois, un adieu peut-être ? Laisse moi t'aimer, Samuel. [OS - SABRIEL]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Une dernière fois

 **Genre :** Romance / Drame

 **Rating : M par ce qu'il y a du cochon héhéhé**

 **Couple :** **Sabriel**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un OS, il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

 **Spoiler :** S12/13

 **Résumé :** Juste une dernière fois, un adieu peut-être ? Laisse moi t'aimer, Samuel.

 **Ma bêta :** Un grand merci à Alice (Asmodeus) my master ! Pour cette correction !

.

.

* * *

.

.  
OS / Sabriel

.

* * *

.  
.

.

Il était la, debout et droit comme un i. Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour se rendre compte qu'il était nerveux, sa bouche avait cette façon de se tordre et ça le rendait carrément adorable. Qu'il était beau dans son costume noir. Ô combien il aurait aimé pouvoir le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras et même l'embrasser. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Ruiner un honneur pour faire le sien ? Non, il avait trop souvent été égoïste avec sa propre famille, il avait fuit les siens pour éviter les complots. A présent il était face à une réalité qui ne lui plaisiait pas, il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir y ajouter son grain de sel et être celui qui le ferait sourire comme ça. Samuel Winchester avait bien réussi sa vie et il n'en ferait plus partie à présent. Il le vit tourner la tête dans sa direction, pourquoi semblait-il triste ? Le prenait-il en pitié ? Peu importait, il était toujours celui qu'on finissait par abandonner. Gabriel leva légèrement la main vers lui, un dernier signe, juste une dernière fois. Son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'il le vit sourire comme jamais, comme si ce simple geste lui avait suffit à tourner une page...

 **VIVIVIVIVIVI**

 _._

 _._

 _-Quatre mois avant-_

 _._

 _._

 _ **-Alors... Tu vas vraiment te marier Moose ?**_

 _L'intéressé s'était tourné vers lui, surpris de le voir chez lui en cet instant. Il regardait le plus petit avec un sourire triste accroché à ses lèvres, il n'avait jamais souhaité le blesser. Cependant on ne peut pas vivre sans faire des victimes sentimentalement n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas combler chaque coeur, sans en briser._

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _Oui, il avait dit oui. Il allait épouser cette femme qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant des années et qui avait été un démon, un putain de démon ! Gabriel aurait aimer avoir le courage de lui dire "Non, ne l'épouse pas, tu m'es destiné". Cependant, l'archange n'en n'avait pas eu le courage. Déçu il regardait autour de lui, comme pour admirer la décoration soudainement devenue la plus intéressante du monde. Il ne reporta son regard sur lui que lorsque Sam soupira d'un ennui qui s'avéra être profond._

 _ **-Que viens tu faire ici, Gabriel ?**_ _Questionna le Winchester avec curiosité._

 _ **-Je m'ennuyais... C'est tout.**_

 _ **-Dean et Castiel dorment.**_ _Cru bon de préciser Sam._

 _ **-Castiel est une vrai marmotte depuis qu'il est devenu humain. N'est-ce pas ?**_

 _Le plus grand rit face aux paroles de Gabriel, bien sûr que Castiel dormait bien plus que nécessaire, en même temps si Dean le laissait dormir la nuit..._

 _ **-Alors toi... Et Ruby... Vous allez vous marier...**_

 _ **-Oui, dans quelques mois Gabriel. Et... Et j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin.**_

 _Le rire que laissa échapper l'archange n'avait rien de joyeux, n'était-ce pas ironique que d'être le témoin de celui qu'il aimait ? D'être à ses côtés alors qu'il allait en épouser une autre ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces._

 _ **-Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.**_ _Supplia Sam avec ses yeux de chiot._

 _Pitié, son père devait avoir une dent contre lui, pour lui faire pareil cadeau empoisonné. Alors il s'avança, se positionnant face à face avec Samuel Winchester, il se colla à lui. Surprenant le cadet des chasseurs et lui même d'ailleurs._

 _ **-Gabriel... Tu te fais du mal inutilement.**_ _Lui chuchota tristement Sam._

 _ **-Plus que tu ne m'en fais déjà ? Pas possible Samuel... J'ai besoin de ça Samuel, un dernier. Un au revoir.**_ _Souffla Gabriel, presque de désespoir._

 _Samuel se pencha pour venir embrasser son front, il lui redressa la tête avant de venir l'embrasser. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter la, mais ce n'était pas le besoin qu'ils avaient. Gabriel agrippa sa nuque en cherchant à rendre le baiser bien plus langoureux qu'il ne l'était, faisant gémir le plus grand. C'était devenue intense, sensuel et tellement excitant. Le baiser ne pris fin que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, se reculant en même temps. Se dévorant des yeux, sans un mot._

 _ **-C'était un baiser d'adieu...**_

 _ **-Et j'espère que tu ne profitera plus de la situation, Gabriel...**_

 _ **-Tu sais comme moi, qu'on ne peut pas se dire adieu sur cette note. Pas comme-ça. Je veux un vrai adieu.**_

 _Sam haussa un sourcil en essayant de comprendre ce que Gabriel voulait entendre par la, il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque l'archange se mit à genoux devant lui pour s'attaquer au bouton et à la fermeture de son pantalon._

 _ **-Gabriel... Dean et Castiel sont à l'étage...**_

 _Sérieusement ? C'était ça qui lui faisait peur ? N'était-il pas sensé le repousser et dire "Non Gabe, je vais me marier dans quelques mois ?". Est-ce que Samuel l'aimait plus qu'il ne voulait le démontrer ? Alors pourquoi l'épouser elle..._

 _ **-Ne fais pas trop de bruit. Et ça ne posera pas de problème.**_

 _Gabriel était déjà puni de toute façon, que risquait-il à faire pareille connerie, mis à part se blesser plus profondément qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Le boxer de Sam avait rejoint le pantalon, tandis que sa bouche s'était directement jetée sur son dû. Que dieu, son père lui pardonne. Il aimait le chasseur au point d'y laisser ses ailes, il l'aimait au point qu'il perdrait sa grâce pour lui. Le cadet des Winchester poussa un gémissement incontrôlé tandis que les lèvres sensuelles de son ange l'entourait avec gourmandise. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu la nouvelle friandise de celui-ci, à la manière qu'il avait de l'avaler entièrement dans sa bouche avec délectation._

 _ **-Gabe...**_

 _Ses jambes tremblaient sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, le chasseur ne pouvait pas se retenir d'agripper les cheveux de celui-ci. Bougeant ses hanches pour lui imposer ses vas et vients, Gabriel semblait même ravi par l'initiative. Ils se regardaient, se dévorant des yeux avec un désir que seul eux connaissaient. Samuel savait qu'il aurait dû arrêter maintenant, pourtant il cessa tout mouvement et se recula, agrippant Gabriel pour le redresser et le pousser sur son lit. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il ne le rejoigne, leurs corps cherchant un maximum de contact. Les vêtements n'avaient d'ailleurs pas fait long feu non plus._

 _ **-Sammy... S'il te plaît...**_

 _Gabriel ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant, peau contre peau, occupés à se déhancher l'un contre l'autre. Une union presque parfaite, il savait que le lien qui les unissaient allait au-delà du mariage et pourtant ce n'était pas lui que Samuel avait choisi. Sa voix se brisa en sentant les doigts du chasseur explorer son antre, il lui aurait bien supplier de le prendre tout de suite parce-qu'il n'était pas en sucre et pourtant il savait qu'il prendrait quand même son temps. C'était un amant aimant et tendre. Sa bouche qui explorait sa gorge, la marquant parfois de ses dents._

 _ **-Gaby... Gaby...**_

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleure ? L'archange cacha ses yeux avec ses bras, dans l'espoir qu'il ne s'arrête pas pour si peu. Pourtant le Winchester ne le laissa pas faire, il agrippa ses poignets pour l'obliger à les retirer. Il embrassa le dos de ses mains avec tant de tendresse, Gabriel avait l'impression en cet instant qu'il serait le seul qu'il aimerait de cette façon. Son visage noyé de larme ne semblait pas arrêter son amant, celui-ci caressait ses joues du bout des doigts pour essuyer les perles salées. Déposant des baisers sur ses joues, se rapprochant doucement de ses lèvres, les possédant avec passion. Sa langue explorant celle-ci avant de venir jouer avec sa jumelle. Un gémissement fut coupé par le baiser, a présent il ne pouvait plus aller en arrière, reculer lui serait sûrement fatal. Sam lui avait relever les jambes pour venir exploré son antre avec quelque chose de bien plus imposant, sa queue bordel ! Il se sentait si rempli, si bien. C'était cliché, mais il avait tellement l'impression d'avoir était conçu pour l'accueillir lui et nul autre._

 _ **-Ne pleure pas...**_ _Lui chuchota Sam à son oreille._

 _Il joua avec le lobe avant de la mordre, ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher un petit couinement adorable à l'archange. Samuel souriait à présent victorieux, il senti clairement l'impatience de son partenaire qui souhaitait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Sa manière de se dandiner sous lui ne laissait nullement place au doute, il était prêt à être exploré._

 _ **-Impatient !**_

 _Un coup brusque de bassin fit cambré outrageusement notre petit archange, il agrippa les draps en jetant un regard envieux à Samuel._

 _ **-Dépêche toi de me baiser Sam !**_

 _Comment le lui refuser ? Il entama des vas et viens doux au début, lui laissant le temps de s'y habituer. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas le satisfaire et lui non plus. Alors il décida d'agripper ses hanches avec force, entrant et sortant avec plus d'ardeur qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu avec quiconque. Gabriel avait du isoler la chambre avec ses pouvoirs, leurs permettant ainsi de s'exprimer librement. Samuel pourra même le dire : Gabriel est très expressif au lit. Il gémissait sous lui, se cambrant à chaque fois qu'il culbutait dans ce noeux si sensible de son corps. Une fine pellicule avait recouvert leurs peaux tandit qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme l'un après l'autre._

 _ **-Je t'aime... Sam.**_

 _Oh merde la boulette... Sam lui avait demandé de se rhabiller et de partir, il était jeté comme un foutu préservatif usagé. Pourtant il ne dit rien, il sourit avant de claquer des doigts et règler le problème, il disparut ensuite, sans un mot ni un regard.  
_

.

.

.

-Le jour J-  
.

.

.

Des mois qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vue et Samuel l'avait appeler pour être sur qu'il serait la, alors il avait fait de son mieux, il était la aujourd'hui. Gabriel regarder Ruby de blanc vêtue, s'approchant de l'amour de sa vie. Il fallait dire qu'elle était magnifique et lorsque le chasseur l'aperçu, ses yeux pétillèrent d'une lueur que l'archange n'avait jamais vue. C'était fini, pour lui, pour eux. Pourquoi est- ce qu'il y avait cru ? Il sorti de sa poche les alliances et s'avança vers le couple si parfait tendit que l'homme de foi faisait son speech barbant. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel après avoir donner au couple leurs anneaux d'amour éternel. Il se recula et offrit à son ancien amant un sourire tendre, celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Ruby. Le blabla continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le moment du baiser ne viennent conclure le tout. Les cris de joie résonnaient dans l'église, Gabriel essuya les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux et qui n'étaient malheureusement en rien des larmes de joies.

Les invités quittèrent l'église se mettant de chaque coté de la porte en jetant du riz sur les mariés. Lui n'avait pas bougé, il resta là, seul. Il inspira avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, sanglotant comme jamais. Il leva les yeux au plafond avec désespoir, il espérait que son père soit fier d'avoir unis deux êtres qui n'auraient jamais dû être ensemble.

 **-Félicitation père...**

 **-Allons... Tu ne va pas avec les invités ? Tu fais pitié à voir mon cher Gabriel.**

Il se tourna surpris par la voix qu'il avait reconnu, non ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait tuer. Il l'avait fait brûler et complètement détruit avec ses pouvoirs.

 **-Je te l'avais dit... Tu es à moi Gabriel... Toi et moi nous sommes liées. Je vais prendre soin de toi dans cette cage que tu aime tant...**

 **-Asmodeus...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
